Master of Time and Space
by The Penguin of the Shadows
Summary: A boy learns how to distort time and space.Chaos ensues when he has some fun with his powers.
1. Chapter 1

He had always been a good boy. However, odd things always happened to him. Once, when he got mad, the world started flickering around him. Afterimages showed up in his darkening vision, superimposing shadows, dark dreams, and evil things. When he regained control of his body, however, the room was very… interesting, yes, that was the word. The drinks were upside down. However, the water stayed in them even though they were upside down. The floor had long gouge marks in it that came to form a giant spiral. The plants were all withered. Almost everything looked decayed.

Their first encounter came when he slept after a particularly long, tiring day. After he fell asleep, his consciousness returned to him once more, but he was in a different realm. It resembled his room, but everything was distorted to form a spiral, the very same spiral on the room he had destroyed.

The spiral then started to move in a hypnotic pattern, and an average-looking man rose out of the spiral. The spiral then seemed to spin right into the man's chest. However, the man looked as if nothing happened.

The man said, "Hello. You may call me Mr. C. No need to introduce yourself, I have always been watching you from the recesses of your mind."

He was shaken by this. However, he was prepared to believe anything because he had always been a great fan of fairy tales.

Mr. C said, "Before you ask a load of questions, you should know that I can control time, space, and the mind. The spiral emblem represents- well, it means we are in agreement. I have been making my home in human minds since, well, I don't know. Just a long time. Well, will you let me nest in your mind? You will also be able to use my powers. I can talk to you in your mind while you are in the real world and you will be able to visit me in your mind any time you want to. You will never be alone. Think about it."

He contemplated things just to take it all in, then nodded. Instantaneously, the spiral formed, almost like a tattoo on his stomach. It sort of tickled.

Mr. C answered his unvoiced question by saying, "What happens in your mind stays in your mind. The mark of the pact will not show in the real world."

The spiral started to undo and Mr. C started to sink into the floor again, which made a spiral pattern again.

After their encounter, Mr. C started to commune with him in his mind while he did his own things.

Yes, Kevin had always been an odd boy.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, when Kevin went to school, the bullies started picking on him again.

Mr. C said, "Look into their eyes and you will see their darkest dreams. Bring these to the surface of their mind. The image will appear superimposed as a vivid afterimage on their mind."

Kevin smirked and said, "You have three seconds. Three. Two. One."

They were a bit disconcerted by Kevin's smooth attitude, but the second he made eye contact with them, he saw their darkest fears. He brought the memories of his father beating him to the forefront of his mind. The first bully knelt down, sobbing and asking for forgiveness from his father, while being struck by an imaginary hand of his father. Kevin smirked and said, "Just because I'm nice, I will give you one last chance."

However, only one of the two ran away. Kevin said, "I warned you." and reached into the bully's mind for his darkest fear. He was quite amused by the bully's darkest fear. It was his sister dragging him out to shop. Kevin was quite appalled, though, when he saw the memories of his sister. She had dragged him out with her to go shopping, saying it would take an hour, but it actually took four hours.

The bully, then, was pulled by an imaginary hand belonging to the memory of his sister in his mind. He was screaming, "NO! Anything but that! NO!"

The spiral appeared under his feet briefly and Mr. C said, "A bit crude, but excellent for your first try."

The rest of the day was humdrum, with the exception of the remaining bully being terrified of him. Kevin soon came to know Mr. C well as they held conversations in their head when Kevin was bored in class.

Mr. C was just a being that manifested in minds. He was very, very old, too old to count. Mr. C stood for Chronos, but over the last few centuries, he chose to be known as Mr. C. He liked piano music and very recently, electronic music. Kevin was quite amazed during break time, when he slipped into his mind and briefly saw Mr. C again, to see a slight ripple in the air and hear music coming through it.

Mr. C explained, "I merely created a rip in the fabric of space, a portal in which sound can come through to our mind from the radio station."

Mr. C created a table and chairs from nothingness. Over the next few weeks they practiced making things, reading minds, and manipulating time.

Once, Kevin cut his arm, but he just made the cut age very quickly, thus "healing" it. When they were doing history homework, Mr. C helped Kevin out. Even in classes, Mr. C helped Kevin out of his boredom by crackin many jokes or levitating random objects. Mr. C once was very indignant when a teacher treated him unjustly, so he levitated a piece of chalk to write degrading comments about the teacher.

Once, when his friends stole his backpack, he simply froze them in time and took it back. Yes, things were looking very good for him.


End file.
